Revenge Is Sweet
by IsolinaBlack
Summary: Sasuke's mumblemutterings of Naruchan and Itachi's ridiculousness start a prank war between the two. How will it end? [ItaKisa and Sasunaru]


"Naru-chan..." Sasuke mumblemuttered before falling asleep.

In the hall outside of Sasuke's door, Itachi cackled evilly.

-

The next morning, Itachi woke up, got dressed, and went to brush his teeth, just like every other morning. The only difference was savage shrieking from the direction of Sasuke's bathroom.

Sasuke had awoken to find that he had "_**Naru-chan**_" written in thick, black, permanent marker on his forehead. This had, obviously, rather pissed him off. He tried to wash it off repeatedly, but as previously mentioned – it was permanent. So he ended up going to school with _**Naru-chan**_ written on his forehead.

-

"Ne, Sasuke, what's that?" Naruto asked, pointing at Sasuke's forehead.

"Itachi," Sasuke replied simply.

"Oh."

-

And so Sasuke managed to sort of live through the day, replying with "Itachi" whenever one asked why he had _**Naru-chan**_ written on his aforementioned forehead.

Of course, the next evening, Sasuke justly retaliated against Itachi – no one pranks an Uchiha and gets away unscathed. _'I'll probably need one of those stupid fangirls' help for this... Oh well. Least they're useful for something.'_

-

Sakura had been confused as to why Sasuke, of all people, need her hot pink permanent marker, but was happy to oblige anyways. _'Anything for my Sasu-chan!'_

-

Itachi stared in his bathroom mirror, trying to fathom why, of all things, he had "_Kisa-chan_" written on his forehead. And in hot pink, for gods' sake! At least he'd written on Sasuke's head in black! He, of course, had attempted to wash it off – but nooo. It was _permanent_. Permanent, of all things!_ 'How the hell'd Sasuke find a permanent hot pink marker, anyways?'_

So, Itachi ended up going to work – with _Kisa-chan_ written in hot pink on his frickin' _forehead!_ Gods, he needed to kill someone...

-

"Itachi..." Kisame began, looking at Itachi's forehead with some trepidation.

"My otouto has a sick sense of humor," Itachi said, clearly annoyed.

"... I see."

-

And so, Itachi survived work with _Kisa-chan_ written on his forehead... well, he lived. And the next evening, Itachi justly retaliated against Sasuke – because, really, no one pranks and Uchiha and gets away unscathed.

-

Sasuke stared at his backpack in utter horror. His poor, innocent backpack, dragged into Itachi's cruel pranks, with "_**Sasu + Naru**_" now written proudly on the front in the same black marker that had previously graced his forehead. _'Gods, why me?'_ He didn't even bother trying to wash it off; he knew it wouldn't work. And so, he ended up going to school with _**Sasu + Naru**_, of all things, written on his backpack.

-

"Uhm... Sasuke..." Naruto began, looking at Sasuke's backpack rather apprehensively."Why..."

"Itachi. Again," Sasuke replied.

"... Right..." For some reason, Naruto sounded a bit sad when he said this, but Sasuke brushed it off as him imagining things.

-

And so, Sasuke sort of lived through the day. Sort of. But he was _so_ getting revenge on Itachi for this. No one messes with and Uchiha and gets away with it. Er, even another Uchiha.

-

Somewhere in the midst of Itachi's morning routine, he shrieked, and then decided against going to work today.

-

"Itachi, why didn't you show up for work today?"

Itachi grimaced slightly. He had to get Kisame out of here _fast_ before Sasuke said or did anything to humiliate him further. "Because --" he began, but alas, it was too late, for Sasuke popped up, happily showing Kisame Itachi's briefcase, "_Kisame + Itachi forever"_ written proudly on the front.

Itachi groaned and mumblemuttered, "My little brother has a very, very sick sense of humor."

"... Is there something you'd like to tell me, Itachi?" Kisame asked, clearly amused.

Groans. "Shut up. My otouto wrote it."

"... I see." Still amused.

"Just leave, damnit!" Itachi yelled, slamming the door in Kisame's face.

_'Damnit. When I get my hands on Sasuke...'_ Itachi was out for blood. _'No one messes with an Uchiha – not even another Uchiha.'_

-

When Sasuke went to put his shoes on that morning, he was horrified. Absolutely _horrified_. He only had one pair of shoes, goddamnit! And here Itachi goes, writing "_**Sasu**_" on his left on, and "_**Naru**_" on the right one! Of all the _stupid_ things that Itachi could've _freaking_ written on, _why_ his shoes?! His poor, innocent shoes! Why?! Sasuke actually tried to wash off the permanent marker again today, but to no effect. It was useless. And so, he went to school with _**Sasu**_ on his left shoe and _**Naru**_ on his right.

-

"Hey, Sasuke! Itachi again?" Naruto asked, cheerfully jumping up and down, though he somehow seemed a bit sad through it all.

"... Yes," Sasuke grunted.

"Huh. You two've been having a prank war, haven't ya?"

"... Indeed."

"What started it all?" Naruto asked, ignorant of the horrible dilemma this problem would cause the young Uchiha.

_'To tell him or not to tell him... He could hate me... but then... Eh... Might as well just try it.'_

That was how Naruto got his first kiss. And kissed back.

Sasuke decided Itachi wasn't so horrible for pranking him this time, and that revenge was sweet.

-

Itachi _shrieked bloody murder_ when he looked in the mirror that morning._'What the hell was otouto _thinkingOf all things, Sasuke wrote "_Itachi likes Kisame_" on Itachi's forehead – he even stole Itachi's black permanent marker, but that wasn't the point! The other pranks had _implied_ that "Itachi likes Kisame" and "Sasuke likes Naruto", but that hadn't outright _said it_! And, of _course_, because Itachi just had to have that kind of luck, he _had_ to go to work today, as there was an important meeting.

And so Itachi went to work with _Itachi likes Kisame_, of all things, written on his forehead.

-

"Itachi..." Kisame began, looking rather unsure of something. Two guesses what that something was.

Itachi sighed. Truthfully, there were to things he could do right now; Option A and Option B. Option A was the safe choice, and he was definitely not going to say it was bad; he'd been using that course of action for some time now. However, he decided that, today, he gave up. Option B it is.

-

And so, Itachi was caught by his boss, making out with Kisame.

And he decided that pranking wasn't so bad, and revenge was sweet.

-

A/N: Righty! I was reading a fic – I forget what it's called now, urgh – where Sasuke muttered "Naru-chan" before he went to sleep. And as it was a highschool fic where Itachi wasn't a murderer, I had an obvious question; what would happen if Itachi had heard him? So I came up with this. What they meant by revenge is sweet was the retaliation they always did after the other's pranks; Itachi wrote on Sasuke's head, so Sasu-chan wrote on Itachi's head.

Oh, and I so copyright the term "mumblemutter"! 'Tis defined as something halfway between a mumble and a mutter, by the way.

Flames accepted and praise adored, as always.


End file.
